Vertebral problems of the cervical spine sometimes require the relief of excessive intervertebral pressure. Traction is required to elongate the cervical spine to release this pressure. The most commonly used method is to have the subject seated with a neck and chin strap to which tension is applied through a rope over a pulley with a weight attached. The chin strap stresses the temporomandibular joint with possible pain and deformity of the joint. The chin strap immobilizes the jaw and prevents talking. Since the head weighs approximately ten pounds, this weight must be exceeded before any effective elongation of the cervical section can take place.
Other procedures employ straps which are wrapped around the head at the occipital area and also use a forehead strap to hold the head. The presence of tension across the forehead and temple requires more elaborate harness straps. A chin and head strap require auxilliary suspension points such as a door. A traction device for a reclining patient is known which has a neck supporting yoke for applying force at the occipital region. An elastically biased carriage holding the yoke applies force. The unit must be attached to a mattress for anchoring.
An object of the invention was to devise a cervical traction apparatus which is self-contained and used without support equipment, such as a door. Another object of the invention was to devise a cervical traction apparatus which is portable, light weight and compact for storage.